La vraie vie
by Mademoiselle Lys
Summary: "Elle se dit qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Qu'elle ne lui offre rien. Pas même le bébé dont il rêve. Mais elle a peur."


_Il était temps que je publie autre chose que du Harry Potter non ? Cet OS n'a rien d'exceptionnel. A vrai dire, c'est loin d'être mon meilleur. Mais j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire et j'ai eu envie de le partager. J'espère qu'il vous plaira…_

 **L** **a vraie vie**

L'air souffle sur son visage neutre. Elle ne pleurera pas. Plus de larmes. Elle se l'est promis. Plus jamais hormis devant Peeta. Ce n'est pas une question de soi-disant faiblesse, c'est une question d'honneur envers les morts. Ils ne sont pas morts en vain, ils doivent être honorés, et pour cela elle doit être forte.

Haymitch avance, il est sobre. Chose qui n'est plus si rare. Les démons sont toujours présents, pour tout le monde. Mais la vie continue. Ils ont arrêté de survivre, ils essayent tant bien que mal de vivre. Ils se sont plus ou moins reconstruits. Bien sur certaines nuits, le 12 est pris d'hurlement. Les cauchemars ne partiront pas, même s'ils sont plus espacés. Certains jours, Peeta serre un oreiller ou le canapé, les yeux brouillés. Mais ça passe. Encore une fois, la vie continue.

L'ancien mentor se place face au micro. Il tapote sur l'objet noir et se racle la gorge.

-Bon. J'suis pas très doué pour ces trucs-là… Mais j'pense que c'est important de dire un mot. Alors voilà, je suis heureux d'être là, heureux que la vie ne soit plus aussi merdique et heureux de pas voir de mioche se faire massacrer.

Il prend sa flasque d'alcool et la lève en murmurant "À la liberté". Quelques personnes lèvent leur poing, en soutien. D'autres applaudissent.

Katniss ne fait rien.

Elle ne veut pas lâcher la main de Peeta. Il le comprend et ne défait pas leurs mains liées. Mais c'est leur tour de parler. Ils se regardent, se sourient et se lèvent. Ensemble, toujours. Ils se placent devant le micro et c'est Peeta qui parle. Il a toujours été doué pour ça.

-Bonjour à tous. Vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes là. Il y a 10 ans jour pour jour la dictature et la guerre prenaient fin. On sait tous que ça n'a pas été aussi simple. Les pertes ont été lourdes, les blessures ne sont pas toutes cicatrisées… Mais nous sommes ici aujourd'hui, nous ne souffrons plus de la faim, des Jeux, de la peur. Nous sommes libres.

Dans la foule, il y a des sourires et des poings levés, il y a quelques larmes aux coins des yeux et des mains qui se serrent. Et le symbole du district douze. L'amour, la paix et quelques reflets de bonheur volent parmi la population.

Discrètement Peeta lui demande si elle veut dire un mot. Elle hoche la tête pour approuver. Même après tout ce temps, elle a encore la gorge nouée.

-J'aimerais que l'on fasse une minute de silence, pour _eux_. Prononce-t-elle en appuyant volontairement sur le "eux".

Les gens se taisent. La foule forme une grande famille unie dans la tristesse. Peeta serre la main de Katniss. Ils se comprennent. Une soeur, des frères et des parents, des amis, une part d'eux-même… Ils ont perdu beaucoup de choses et jamais ils ne parlent de victoire. Il n'y a pas de morts dans une victoire.

Katniss se concentre. Elle adresse des petits messages silencieux à ses proches. Cinna. Madge. Finnick. Et bien sûr, sa chère petite Prim.

Puis, rapidement, elle pense aux tributs décédés. Que ce soit ceux de ses Jeux ou non. Même ceux qu'elle n'a pas connu. Elle pense même à Maysilee et serre rapidement sa broche. C'était important pour Katniss de porter le symbole de la rébellion, du Geai Moqueur. Encore une fois, ses pensées se tournent vers Prim et les souvenirs associés à cette broche.

La minute prend fin.

-Merci. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire, à force d'année… Je ne vais pas répéter les mêmes choses que les années précédentes.

Peeta sourit. Il adore son honnêteté, sa franchise. Elle le regarde et voit sa fierté, alors elle sourit elle aussi.

OoOoOoOo

Elle entre dans leur maison, après Peeta. Elle ferme la porte et se laisse glisser jusqu'au sol. Peeta s'assoit à côté d'elle, il s'attendait à cette réaction. Chaque année c'est dur pour elle. Chaque année à cette période elle se sent épuisée, elle fait cauchemars sur cauchemars. Les fantômes la hantent un peu plus.

-Ça va ? Murmure-t-il en la bloquant contre lui.

Elle inspire son habituelle odeur de pain en profitant de cette douce étreinte. Elle ne répond pas. Elle ne ment jamais à Peeta. Et elle n'a pas envie de se laisser abattre. Alors elle reste juste là, au sol, dans les bras de son mari, son roc. Son calme lui a toujours fait du bien.

-Et si je te préparais des pains au fromage ?

Peeta est et restera tout ce dont elle a besoin. Elle se dit qu'elle ne le mérite pas. Qu'elle ne lui offre rien. Pas même le bébé dont il rêve. Mais elle a peur. Et si elle superposait l'image du bébé avec celle de Prim ? Si elle prenait l'enfant sans l'accepter tel qu'il est ? Elle ne veut pas s'attacher à un petit être, elle a trop peur de le perdre, trop peur de souffrir, trop peur que lui souffre. Entre une mère rongée par ses crimes et un père qui a parfois des absences sinistres qui le pousse à vouloir tuer sa femme…Et même si la situation est améliorée, qui peut dire que des personnes ne referont pas basculer le gouvernement ? Elle secoue la tête. Non. Personne ne leur volera leur paix. Il y a eu trop de souffrance, trop de personnes décédées.

Peeta, voyant qu'elle est au fond de ses pensées lui embrasse le front et l'oblige à se relever. Elle se laisse faire. Aujourd'hui seulement. Il la porte, boitant légèrement à cause de sa prothèse et du poids de sa femme. Il la dépose sur le canapé et file vers la cuisine.

Là encore elle réalise sa chance. Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas d'enfant déjà ? Ah oui, une vieille promesse et de la peur. Mais la peur nous maîtrise, elle nous tue. Alors pour la première fois elle imagine un enfant. D'elle et de Peeta. Un enfant du soleil, né en pleine liberté. Un bébé rayonnant et souriant. Un petit Peeta. Un petit ange. Mais et si elle était une mauvaise mère…? Peeta rattraperait le coup. Il déborde d'amour à donner. D'amour tout court d'ailleurs.

Elle a le temps d'y réfléchir mais pour la première fois, l'idée lui plaît.

OoOoOoOo

Elle a arrêté la pilule.

Mais Peeta ne le sait pas.

Elle a décidé de faire ça durant un mois. Après elle verrait pour la reprendre. Elle veut laisser faire le hasard ou le destin comme certains l'appellent.

Ce soir-là elle décide faire un test. C'est un peu tôt mais elle se pose de nombreuses questions. Elle n'aime pas ces sensations d'incertitude.

Peeta n'est pas là, il est encore à la boulangerie et cela lui enlève un poids. Elle se sent à la fois libre et prisonnière. Elle se demande ce qu'elle fera si elle est enceinte. Pourtant elle a beaucoup réfléchi. Bientôt cela fera 11 ans que la guerre est finie. C'est donc un acte mûrement réfléchit. Mais cela lui semble irréalisable, impossible. Comme si un enfant ne pouvait pas vouloir se développer dans son ventre. Elle monte les escaliers et atteint les toilettes. Elle veut savoir.

Elle fait le test et attend.

Elle a peur de regarder. Ironiquement, elle se dit que le geai moqueur courageux est loin. Mais rien n'est comparable à ce qu'elle a pu vivre. Cette peur-là lui semble douce, apaisante.

Le test est négatif.

Elle est presque déçue. Elle comprend qu'au fin fond d'elle, elle a envie de cet enfant. Envie de rendre heureux Peeta. Ça ne retire pas la peur mais au moins elle se rend compte qu'elle veut former sa famille.

Elle cache le test dans son sac. Elle le jettera dans une poubelle demain en allant chasser.

Elle a un instant de doute puis prend sa plaquette de pilule et la met, elle aussi, dans son sac. Elle ira le donner à Ivy, la petite pharmacienne avec qui elle s'entend bien. Sa décision était définitivement prise. Si le destin existait alors elle le forcerait une nouvelle fois.

OoOoOoOo

Positif. Enfin. Il est positif. Après deux ans d'essai.

Elle pose une main tremblante sur son ventre plat. Elle sait que le petit être qui est blotti au fond de son corps est trop minuscule pour être appelé un bébé. Mais elle sait qu'il est là. La preuve de son amour avec Peeta. Elle reste légèrement rêveuse sur le trône.

Maintenant il faut annoncer la nouvelle.

Et faire une chambre.

Et affronter les caméras.

Et être une bonne mère.

Elle commence à paniquer. Et si elle n'arrivait pas le protéger ? Ou à l'aimer ? Et s'il était malheureux ? Et puis quels seraient les impacts sur ses camarades ? Serait-il isolé ? Ou pire, serait-il harcelé, traqué ? Une personne extérieure essayera-t-elle de s'en prendre à lui parce que ses parents sont Peeta et Kaniss Mellark ? Leur fera-t-on payer de vieilles rancunes à travers leur enfant ?

Katniss tremble. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Puis elle se rappelle qu'il est là, qu'il existe et elle se sent un peu prisonnière. Mais elle l'a choisi, voulu. Elle s'en veut de réagir ainsi. Elle aura bien le temps de s'inquiéter plus tard. Pour l'instant elle le protège de son corps et rien ne pourra lui arriver. Chaque chose en son temps, relativise-t-elle.

D'abord, l'annoncer à Peeta. Comment ? Elle a envie de jouer. Il l'a suffisamment fait tourner en bourrique. Elle veut qu'il sache avant les 14 ans de l'anniversaire de la paix. Il lui reste deux mois. C'est à la fois beaucoup et peu. Elle se demande comment faire. Elle n'est pas douée pour les discours, ni pour les dessins. Elle n'est pas non plus très imaginative. Après une bonne heure de recherche, elle se dit qu'elle est ce qu'elle est. Qu'il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est. Alors qu'elle lui dira comme ça vient, de but en blanc, comme si c'était normal.

Elle attend le soir. Fait les cents pas chez elle. Se pose devant la télévision. Zappe. Se relève. Regarde les photos de son salon. Prépare à manger. S'ennuie. Lit. Referme le livre faute d'attention. Choisit la chambre pour le bébé, celle qui a une belle vue sur le jardin. Retourne dans le salon.

Peeta arrive.

Ils dinent, se chamaillent, discutent. Elle se sent bien, complète.

Ils décident de regarder un film. Mais elle n'arrive pas vraiment à se concentrer. Elle pense à tous les changements qui vont s'opérer dans quelques temps.

Puis ils vont se coucher. Enfin.

Peeta se place dans son dos et la serre contre lui en posant une main sur son ventre. C'est ce qu'il fait tout le temps mais ce soir ça prend tout un sens. Et elle sourit. Elle lui dira plus tard finalement. Elle ne veut pas parler, elle veut garder ce secret pour elle encore un peu.

OoOoOoOo

Un mois est passé.

Son corps n'a pas changé et Peeta ne se doute de rien.

Elle ne lui en a pas parlé. Elle sait qu'une fois qu'il saura tout sera plus réel. Et elle aime le lien secret qu'elle a lié avec son bébé. Elle ne veut pas qu'on lui vole son enfant, qu'il soit médiatisé avant même sa naissance. Elle sait qu'elle ne pourra pas y échapper, mais elle sait aussi que Peeta sera trop content pour garder sa langue. Alors une fois qu'il saura, tout changera. C'est pourquoi elle attend. Elle attend sans savoir ce que ça pourrait changer. Car de toute façon elle sera confrontée aux médias, aux félicitations plus ou moins hypocrites…

Elle pose sa main sur son ventre.

Elle ne le sent pas bouger, c'est trop tôt. Mais elle l'imagine. Elle lui parle souvent, elle lui chante des chansons quand elle est seule. Et elle sait que bientôt elle ne pourra plus aller chasser. Elle se demande ce qu'elle pourra bien faire à la place. Elle n'est pas le genre à rester enfermée et inactive. Mais elle sait qu'elle ne devra prendre aucun danger. Elle est responsable d'un petit être désormais. Et aussi irréaliste que cela puisse lui paraitre elle y est déjà profondément attachée. Elle qui pensait ne pas avoir d'instinct maternel le voit doucement se développer. Mais ça n'empêche pas les peurs.

-Katniss ça va ?

Elle sursaute. Elle n'avait pas entendu Peeta rentrer. Il est dans l'encadrement de la porte de leur chambre, une miche de pain dans les mains et la regarde interdit.

-Tu as mal au ventre ? Insiste-t-il.

De par ses expressions elle comprend qu'il a peur d'espérer. Il secoue la tête et sourit avec un très léger fond de tristesse. Elle semble lire dans ses pensées : il pense que c'est impossible, il sait qu'elle ne voulait pas et n'ose pas espérer car cela lui semble trop irréalisable.

-Non pour l'instant ça va. Ça ne fait qu'un mois ou deux tu sais…

Peeta lâche le morceau de pain qu'il tenait et la regarde. Il a la mine grave et l'observe sous tous les angles. Il cherche à comprendre. Elle lâche un rire joyeux qui lui ressemble peu. Peeta n'est toujours pas sûr de la réalité et semble se fâcher, ce qui est plus que rare.

-Katniss ce n'est pas drôle.

Puis il se radoucit en voyant le sourire de sa femme et prononce d'une petite voix emplie d'espoir.

-C'est ce que je crois ?

Elle lui sourit toujours et s'approche de lui. Il la regarde toujours incertain. Elle l'embrasse mais ne lui répond pas. Il ne la repousse pas. Elle le prend dans ses bras et murmure un petit oui à son oreille.

Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Katniss et elle sent son sourire éblouissant qui rayonne dans son cou. Il la serre et la soulève. Il a envie de tourner sur lui même mais ne veut pas donner envie de vomir au bébé. Il semble se rendre compte que c'est stupide mais continue de porter sa femme. Ils vont avoir un bébé. Un bébé. De Katniss. De lui. De leur amour.

Ils sont heureux.

OoOoOoOo

Peeta a voulu tenir sa langue.

Katniss suppose que c'est pour elle.

Mais un jour il craque. Il veut en parler à Haymitch, juste Haymitch pour le moment, a-t-il dit. Katniss est contente qu'il souhaite qu'Haymitch soit le premier au courant. Il est plus qu'un ami désormais, il est de leur famille. Alors ils décident de rendre visite à leur vieux mentor dans l'après-midi. Durant le repas ils réfléchissent à la manière de l'annoncer. Comment dire à une personne qu'un enfant va bientôt naître ? Y a t-il une méthode ? Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne s'y connaissent pas beaucoup. Ils ne savent même pas comment faire avec un bébé. Mais ils n'ont pas peur. Ils vont acheter des livres, s'informer, apprendre. Ensemble. Toujours.

Arrive le moment de l'annonce.

Ils toquent mais Haymitch ne répond pas, probablement est-il soûl. Ils entrent, s'imaginant déjà laver leur ancien mentor et sa maison. Mais aucune odeur de vomis ne les atteint. Toutefois, un bruit tranche le calme habituel. Un gémissement. Gênés comme jamais les deux jeunes adultes repartent rougissant. Le gémissement était féminin. Haymitch voit quelqu'un.

Légèrement calmés dans leur envie de parler de leur futur bonheur, Katniss et Peeta décident d'attendre quelques jours. Rien ne presse.

OoOoOoOo

Un beau jour en revenant de la chasse Katniss croise Haymitch nourrissant ses oies, une hobby ridicule. Il tourne son regard vers la chasseuse et ses proies.

-Salut chérie, bonne chasse ?

-Salut vieux alcoolique, tu veux un lapin ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi il y en avait plein dans les bois aujourd'hui.

Les yeux de Katniss se posent sur les oies qu'elle meurt d'envie de manger. La viande d'oie est très bonne et Katniss ne comprend pas pourquoi l'ancien mentor s'y est attaché. Ni pourquoi il leur a donné des noms.

-Mouais, ils ne sont bons que quand ton Peeta les prépare.

Katniss sourit à cette phrase. Voilà enfin une occasion d'inviter Haymitch et de lui parler.

-Tu n'as qu'à venir manger à la maison, ça fait longtemps.

Haymitch sourit, touché par cette attention. Il se dit qu'il a même pas eu à s'occuper des couches et qu'au final, c'est comme s'il avait deux grands enfants.

-Pas d'refus. Merci Trésor.

Katniss lui sourit et commence à marcher vers elle quand Haymitch l'interpelle à nouveau.

-Au fait chérie, heureux de voir que tu prends des formes. Mais ne passe pas de planche à pain à gelée vivante.

Katniss a les yeux pétillants de malice et ne relève pas. Haytmich s'en étonne puis retourne à ses oies après avoir haussé ses épaules.

OoOoOoOo

Peeta est content. Il se sent tout excité à l'idée de parler de son futur bébé. D'habitude, il sait maîtriser ses émotions mais là cela lui semble impossible depuis que Katniss lui a passé un coup de téléphone. Il a laissé ses employés fermer la boulangerie et est rentré pour préparer à manger. Il s'est surpassé. Il veut que tout soit parfait. Le temps lui semble long et cela fait rire Katniss. Pour le détendre elle lui prend la main et les dirige dans leur chambre. Il sourit, sa femme est vraiment parfaite.

OoOoOoOo

Ils sont à table. Ils ont déjà abordé de nombreux sujets comme le Capitole, les oies d'Haymitch, les plantes du jardin de Katniss et Peeta, la chasse, la boulangerie, les bons alcools… Mais impossible pour Peeta d'annoncer leur bébé. Aucune ouverture parfaite. Katniss commence à perdre patiente.

-Au fait Haymitch, nous devrions te parler…

Haymitch se raidit un peu et semble mal à l'aise. Katniss fronce les sourcils.

-J'savais qu'vous nous aviez entendus. Elle m'disait que c'était mon imagination mais…

Il secoue la tête et se frotte les mains. Il part dans un petit rire et parle à Peeta d'une voix complice.

-Tu sais à quel point elles peuvent être chiantes…

Haymitch porte son verre à ses lèvres, il semble avoir la gorge sèche.

-Et attends, toi tu n'as pas à supporter de grossesse ! Rit Peeta.

Le verre s'écrase sur le sol en une multitude de cristaux de verre. Le vin tâche la nappe et le pantalon d'Haymitch mais personne ne bouge. Katniss parce qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, Peeta parce qu'il veut observer les réactions alentours et Haymitch parce qu'il est trop choqué. Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-Merde alors…

-Et attends, tu ne sais pas le pire… S'amuse Katniss.

-Il y en a deux ! S'exclame Haymitch les yeux et la bouche en parfaite imitation d'un poisson.

-Non ! Rit Peeta. On veut que tu sois le parrain.

Et pour la toute première fois depuis une éternité Haymitch a les larmes aux yeux. Ces gamins, non, _ses_ gamins sont exceptionnels. Ils lui ont tout offert. Haymitch jure de sa faiblesse. Il se penche pour ramasser la casse et cacher son émotion.

Peeta se lève et aide son mentor, interdisant à Katniss d'approcher le verre. Cela aurait énervé Katniss d'habitude mais cette fois, ça l'amuse et l'arrange. Elle est profondément touchée par l'attitude d'Haymitch. Elle se lève et enlace son mentor, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il lui semble entendre un petit merci chuchoté.

OoOoOoOo

Katniss en est à 7 mois de grossesse et un magnifique ventre rond ressort de ses vêtements. Avec Peeta, ils ont décidé que Katniss ne ressortirait qu'après l'accouchement. Sa mère est revenue au 12 le temps de la grossesse pour s'occuper de sa fille, lui prouvant qu'elle a bel et bien une mère sur qui compter. Les personnes au courant sont réduites : Haymitch, Delly, la mère de Katniss, Effie, Johanna, Annie et son fils. Et cela leur suffit. Ils veulent une grossesse tranquille pour Katniss et un début d'enfance paisible pour leur bébé. Ils ont préparé une chambre, une jolie chambre peinte par Peeta. Les murs forment un magnifique paysage avec de l'herbe et des fleurs. Le plafond reproduit l'univers avec des étoiles, des galaxies… La peinture est faite de façon dégradée de manière à qu'il n'y est pas un changement radical de teinte. C'est une multitude de couleur et de beauté. Katniss a pleuré en voyant le résultat, foutues hormones.

Haymitch a trouvé la chambre plus féminine que masculine alors Katniss a répondu que ce serait une excuse pour faire un autre enfant si c'était un petit garçon. Peeta ne sait pas si elle était sérieuse ou non. Peu importe, il se pliera à elle. Il a envie d'un autre enfant mais avoir un bébé reste inespéré et précieux. Alors il se dit qu'ils verront bien. Une crevette est en route, ils ont le temps, ils doivent en profiter d'abord.

Un soir en rentrant Peeta retrouve Katniss au coin du feu, un album photo entre les mains.

-Je ne veux pas lui donner le prénom de quelqu'un. Personne ne remplacera Prim ou Rue, ni Finnick ou nos pères. Je veux qu'il ait un prénom à lui. Il sera suffisamment catalogué comme l'enfant des amants maudits.

Il s'assoit à ses côtés et l'embrasse. Il se place derrière elle pour observer les photos, elle se blottit dans ses bras.

-Tout ce que tu veux, souffle-t-il à son oreille.

-Il faudrait lui trouver un prénom…

Peeta sent son coeur s'emballer et la serre un peu plus.

-Si c'est un garçon, que penses-tu de Asher ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas le coup de coeur. Ce n'est pas assez doux.

-Et Sylvère ?

-Sylvère Mellark ? Non, ça ne sonne pas très bien…

-Alors Nathaniel ?

-Mon dieu Peeta, tu as cherché depuis un moment à ce que je vois !

Ils rient et Peeta lui avoue avoir cherché depuis qu'elle lui a annoncé. Elle sourit, l'embrasse chastement et se cale un peu plus contre lui. Elle est si bien là, dans ses bras.

-Ryker ?, propose alors Peeta en embrassant l'épaule de sa femme.

-Non… souffle Katniss. Rye. Juste Rye. Rye Mellark…

Ils se regardent et sourient. C'est ce nom-là. Celui de leur éventuel fils.

-Et pour une fille ? Demande Katniss.

-Eh bien… J'ai eu un petit coup de coeur…

-Dis-moi.

-Willow.

-J'aime bien ! Willow Mellark. Ça sonne bien.

Rye ou Willow Mellark. Ça leur semblait parfait.

OoOoOoOo

L'annonce a fini par filer, c'était inévitable, ils le savaient. Mais les caméras ne les ont pas approché, Peeta ne l'a pas permis, Haymitch non plus. C'était drôle de voir Haymitch lancer ses précieuses bouteilles sur les indésirables. Puis le voir courser les journalistes avec un couteau, ses oies à sa suite. Peeta avait caché l'arc de Katniss, au cas où. Lui aussi avait menacé les journalistes à sa façon, avec des mots. Il avait conseillé, faussement compréhensif, à la journaliste de partir. Il disait qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir des crises de folie meurtrière, sa femme maniait l'arc (il lui demanda même si elle avait vu leurs jeux) et précisait que leur mentor ne supportait plus qu'on s'approche de ses protégés. En résumé, tous avaient bien rit au tour d'une table en racontant ces péripéties.

Johanna, Annie et son fils dorment dans l'ancienne maison de Katniss avec la mère de celle-ci. Effie elle, dort dans la maison d'Haymitch. Une façon d'officialiser leur relation. Ils veuillent tous être présents. Tout le monde est heureux et souriant. Une naissance est rafraîchissante. Katniss est heureuse. Et quand elle chante, les oiseaux l'écoutent.

OoOoOoOo

Un cri.

Que ça fait mal. Elle a l'impression de ne jamais avoir eu si mal. C'est faux bien sur. Après les Hunger Games, un accouchement est de la rigolade.

Elle n'hurlait pas au début mais sa mère lui a conseillé d'extérioriser. Alors Katniss hurle et serrant la main de Peeta.

Ce dernier semble perdre son contrôle habituel. Il ne dit rien, ne fait pas de blague. Pour autant il ne saute pas partout et ne crie pas. Il reste là, stoïque, impatient. Il laisse sa femme lui broyer les os et lui arracher la peau de ses ongles. Il regarde un instant la mère de Katniss s'activer avec Annie qui porte main forte. Johanna garde le petit garçon de Finnick avec Effie et Haymitch. On entend ce dernier jurer pendant qu'Effie fait les cents pas, ses talons créant un bruit incessant. Parfois Haymitch rentre mais se fait renvoyer activement par Katniss qui l'insulte. Il retente moins l'expérience après avoir testé les réactions de Johanna.

La mère de Katniss sort une aiguille énorme, la péridurale.

Peeta est en état de choc. Il se sent inutile, incapable. Il aimerait prendre la douleur de sa femme. La voir ainsi lui ramène de mauvais souvenir et cette vue est insupportable. Il tremble. Elle essaie de le faire culpabiliser. Elle lui fait du mal. Elle va le tuer dès qu'il aura le dos tourné. Elle ne l'aime pas. Elle se fiche de son bébé. Elle…

-PEETAAAAAA, hurle Katniss.

C'est un électrochoc, il semble sortir de son épisode. Il lui sourit tendrement et s'excuse. Il observe son visage rouge et couvert de sueur, ses cheveux humides et étalés, sa bouche rosée ouverte. Elle s'accroche à sa main avec force et il aime cette sensation. Elle a besoin de lui. Elle va mettre au monde leur enfant, leur amour. Il est tellement heureux !

OoOoOoOo

Katniss voulait un petit Peeta. Dans sa tête, il était évident que l'enfant serait un garçon. Mais non, c'est une fille. Une adorable petite fille. Willow. Elle n'a pas beaucoup de cheveux et elle est très frêle. Mais dans ses yeux il y a une force extraordinaire. Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle est la fille de Katniss. La paternité de Peeta n'est pas en reste, le bébé a déjà un sourire et un rire incroyable. Toute une magie. Et Katniss ne pensait pas que ce serait si beau, si intense.

Lorsque sa mère lui a posé le petit être dans les bras, le monde ne s'est pas arrêté, mais il a semblé plus lumineux. Peeta avait les larmes aux yeux. Et c'était vraiment émouvant. Elle a vu sa mère verser une larme, cela faisait longtemps. Puis Haymitch est rentré, ne laissant personne ne mettre en travers de sa route. Il s'est arrêté devant le lit de Katniss et a juré sous le regard presque sévère de Peeta.

OoOoOoOo

Katniss se promène dans sa maison, Willow dans ses bras. Elle chantonne une berceuse.

Peeta est dans le salon, avec leurs invités. Mais Katniss a besoin d'être seule avec sa fille. Elle sait qu'elle devrait rester couchée mais elle ne supporte pas de rester inactive.

-Quand annonceras-tu qu'elle est née ?

Katniss ne se retourne pas. Elle prend le temps de finir sa berceuse et, le regard toujours plongé dans la fenêtre, elle répond à sa mère.

-Maman. Ne gâche pas cette journée. Willow vient seulement de naître, elle aura bien le temps de faire face aux paparrazzis tu ne crois pas ?

Sa mère s'approche et confirme d'un geste de la tête en souriant. Fière, elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Tu vas être une très bonne mère Katniss.

-Je ferai tout pour. Promet Katniss en observant les belles joues de Willow.

La survivante ne peut s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur. Sa petite Prim. Elle aurait aimé que sa cadette soit présente. Mais elle sait que si un là-haut existe, Prim sourit. Peeta les rejoint et embrasse sa femme. Katniss sourit. La vraie vie commence dès maintenant.

 _Alors ? Dois-je retourner à mon bon vieux Harry Potter ou pensez-vous que je devrais m'aventurer un peu plus dans la vie de Katniss, Peeta, Haymitch… ?_


End file.
